


Contradistinction

by peacefuldeer



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer
Summary: After breaking up with Brendon, Dallon happened to meet Ryan at a friend's birthday party, and that's when he started to realize how great Ryan is.





	Contradistinction

Dallon一直都知道Ryan。

一开始，是因为Ryan是自己所在乐队的前成员；后来，是因为他是自己男友的前男友，以及，男朋友就算和他分手了，也依然对他念念不忘的那个人。

Dallon在这个叫做Panic! At The Disco的乐队里已经待了好几个年头了。他在这里收获了名气，也收获了爱情，但是如今他决意要离开。

他想要离开。不仅仅是在音乐的道路上有些分歧，虽然这也算是个重要的原因，毕竟，没人希望一个好好的摇滚乐队忽然就变成流行乐队的，对吗？不过更重要的，还是他再也受不了Brendon对他的态度了。

Dallon在和Brendon认识一周之后就和他在一起了。这对他一个犹他州的人来说，不可谓不是一个奇迹。Dallon也不知道自己当初怎么就会陷在了这个男人身上，但它的确是发生了。

在一起没多久的那段时间，他们倒也算是过了几个月蜜里调油的日子。但美好的时光总是转瞬即逝，相处得久了，很多矛盾也就渐渐凸显了。

一天，Dallon拿着他刚写好的歌词，兴冲冲地去找Brendon和他一起分享，谁知Brendon只是随便地瞄了一眼，就把它扔到了地上，把他的歌词贬低得一文不值，嘴里还嘀咕着什么“要是Ryan还在就好了，他能写出最好的歌词”。

那一天，Dallon和Brendon之间爆发了他们成为情侣后的第一次争吵。虽然Brendon最后还是向Dallon道了歉，但Dallon始终心存芥蒂。

事实上，那次之后，Brendon不仅没有悔改，反而变本加厉了。Dallon隔三差五就能听到Brendon在夸Ryan，却从没听见过哪怕一次他对自己的赞美，甚至他得到的只有Brendon不停地讥讽与嫌弃。这样的生活，饶是Dallon这样的老好人，在过了几年之后，也实在是无法继续忍受下去了。终于，在又一次争吵过后，他终于下定决心，毅然决定和Brendon分手。分手的同时，他也作出决定退出了乐队，任凭Brendon如何试图挽回一切都无济于事。

Dallon开始专心搞起了自己的乐队，发展得也挺好。

一日，Dallon参加了一个朋友的生日聚会，不料却在朋友家里碰到了Ryan，那个让Brendon日思夜想的Ryan。

Ryan显然也认出了他。他看上去有点惊讶，大概是没想到他会在这里碰到Dallon吧。不过，他也就是楞了一下，就径直走向了Dallon，和他打了个招呼：“你好啊，Dallon。我是Ryan Ross。你的乐队I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME可真不错啊，新歌很好听，你可真会写歌啊！”

“谢谢！”Dallon显得有些受宠若惊。毕竟同为Brendon的前男友，Ryan能一上来就夸他，实在让他有些意外。

Ryan冲着Dallon笑笑，看得Dallon心头一怔，不知是被Ryan天使般的微笑，还是被周遭的灯光给迷了眼。

“Ryan，其实我也知道你，”Dallon犹豫了一下，还是跟Ryan说了，“Brendon以前经常跟我提起你，说你的到底有多好，说他之前到底有多后悔和你分手。”

Ryan听了这话之后的反应，却和他想象中的截然不同。

“呸！那个渣男还有脸提起我！”Ryan破口大骂，“也不想想他当初是怎么对我的！还想跟我复合？我呸！就他这只癞蛤蟆也想吃天鹅肉！”

Dallon连声附和：“就是就是，Brendon他就是个人渣！明明都已经跟我在一起了还老是提起你，搞得我一个正牌男友活得跟个小三似的，都怪Brendon Urie这个大混蛋！”

于是在接下来的时间里，两人就聚在一起声讨Brendon，直到派对结束大家都陆陆续续地离开了，才意犹未尽地结束了这个话题，临走时还不忘互相交换联系方式，约定下次再聚。

回家的路上，Dallon心想：虽然Brendon那个人一无是处，但他看人的眼光倒还挺不错的，他对Ryan的评价倒也所言不假，Ryan的确有他说得那么好，不，是比他形容得还要好上千倍万倍，也不知道Ryan怎么会和自己当初一样瞎了眼看上了Brendon。

总之，在那之后，Dallon又和Ryan见了几面。他们聊的倒也不全是对Brendon的指责了，更多的还是各自关于音乐的见解。二人越聊越觉得他们彼此志趣相投，Dallon也在这个过程中逐渐察觉到了自己对Ryan的喜欢。终于，又一次见面的时候，他向Ryan表白了。

Ryan接受了。

和Ryan在一起的日子果然和跟Brendon在一起的时候很不一样。

Ryan是个很温和的人，从来不和Dallon吵架，不像Brendon，整天净知道惹他生气；Ryan是个很勤快的人，总是把他们的家打理得纤尘不染，不像Brendon，只会把房间弄乱，还懒得出奇，总喊他来帮忙收拾；Ryan是个很有耐心的人，会认真地看他的作品，夸奖他写得好的地方，也会指出一些不足之处，和他一起讨论，一起修正，不像Brendon，看也不看就开始嘲讽他的作品；Ryan……

Ryan哪里都比Brendon好。

事实上，分手后，Dallon就从来没有想念过Brendon。有了Ryan那么优秀的男朋友，谁还看得上Brendon呢？

在之后，Dallon的乐队受邀去Reading Festival表演，Ryan去看了。

巧的是，Panic! At The Disco也参加了Reading Festival，还是和I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME在同一天表演的。顺理成章的，Dallon，Ryan，Brendon他们三个相遇了。

一开始Brendon并没有注意到Dallon，他只是在人群中发现了Ryan，就赶紧走过去想要跟他搭话：“Ryan，是你！太巧了，你怎么来了？是不是来看我的？你放心，我等会儿一定好好表演，让你看看我有多厉害！”

Ryan只冷冷地回了他一句“不是”，就任凭Brendon如何费尽心思想要和他说话都不再作声。

Dallon此时恰好就在他们不远处。他一开始也没认出Brendon，只是觉得有人在骚扰自己的男朋友，就冲他大喊：“住手！你放开我男朋友！”直到那人转过身来，Dallon才愕然发现，那人竟然就是Brendon。

比Dallon更吃惊的是Brendon，他完全没有想到自己的两个前男友居然在一起了。

“你们……你们在一起了？”Brendon难以置信地问道。

Ryan不可置否地点点头：“当然了，如果不是因为有Dallon在，就凭你会参加这个音乐节，我就决计不可能会来。”

Brendon站在原地，还是一副没有缓过神来的样子。

“说起来，还要感谢你，如果不是你当初整天对着我念叨Ryan到底有多好，我又怎么会和你分手，怎么能最后有机会亲身体验Ryan到底有多好呢？总之，你大概也能算是我们的媒人了。没有你，我们是不可能会在一起的，谢谢了。你放心，等我们以后举办婚礼的时候，一定不会忘了给你寄张请柬的。”Dallon补充说。

Brendon一副要哭不哭的样子。他心里很气，但他什么也没说，默默地走了。毕竟，他自己造的孽，也只能由他自己承担了。

Dallon和Ryan举办婚礼的那天，Brendon并没有出现。

他们并不在意。毕竟，拥有了彼此，谁又会在乎Brendon呢？


End file.
